Maxie Zeus
Maxie Zeus is a villain from the Batman series. He used to be a normal gang leader, but for some reason started believing himself to be a descendant or an avatar of the Greek God Zeus. He has developed a cult of followers that are willing to do everything he asks. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Maxie Zeus doesn't appear in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. Character Bio He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: A deranged gang leader, Maxie Zeus came to believe himself an avatar of the Olympian god Zeus. Creating a cult of gang members to do his bidding, Zeus became a power-player in the Gotham City underworld. His criminal activities are perpetrated by his army of followers, and – he believes – overseen by the Greek gods themselves. Batman Arkham City Although he does not appear his giant bight club does. Scanning it will result in answering a riddle. Batman the aniamted series Maximilian Zeus was the CEO of Maximilian Shipping Company in Gotham City. When his business started to struggle, he used his company to smuggle for the Mafia. As a result of the stresses, he suffered a mental breakdown, becoming detached from reality. He had always admired Greece and its history, even traveling there with his assistant/girlfriend Clio. After his mental breakdown, he presented himself as the supreme Greek God Zeus, dressing in a period costume and carrying a metal thunderbolt that could emit an electrical charge. His penthouse, which occupied the entire top floor of his office building, was decorated in the Greek style and stretched above Gotham as his Mount Olympus. Dubbing himself Zeus, he planned to steal the federal government's Electrical Discharge Cannon, attempting to claim Gotham as his private domain. Zeus was so deluded that not even his girlfriend Clio could completely convince him to stop. After stealing the cannon, Zeus first met Batman, who he referred as Hades. Batman later infiltrated Zeus' complex and eventually tried to overload the cannon with Zeus' thunderbolt rod. Zeus leapt after it and electrocuted himself unconscious. He was later sent to Arkham Asylum, where he saw the place was the real Mount Olympus, associating the inmates with Ancient Gods. He then proclaimed that he was home at last. Facts Real Name: Maxie Zeus Occupation: Professional Criminal Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Height: 5 ft 6 in Weight: 135 lb First Appearance: Detective Comics #483 (May, 1979) Attributes *Driven by complex religious delusions. *Charismatic leader who has developed a long-standing cult. *Determined to extend his powerful reach and recruit new followers. Category:Cult Leaders Category:Crime Lord Category:Fanatics Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Delusional Category:Spear Users Category:Kidnapper Category:God Wannabe Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Drug Dealers Category:Heretics Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Staff Wielders Category:Living Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Criminals Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Thief Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Parents Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Monomaniacs